vesterandfriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Toadette
Toadette '''is the protagonist of the Vester&Friends series and is a police in Vester Land with Pink Yoshi and Isabelle in 2015. Personality In 2015, Toadette debuted in The Annoying Lakitu as a cop with Pink Yoshi and Isabelle. Usually, Toadette appears in videos such as Vester&Friends (series), VAF Plush Gaming, and lots of more. History ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' In the canon, Toadette made her debut in ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! ''as Toad's racing partner and an unlockable character. Both Toad and Toadette can be unlocked by winning the Special Cup in 100cc. Additionally, she has her own personal kart, the Toadette Kart. It can only be unlocked by completing the Mushroom Cup in Mirror Mode. Both characters are lightweights, and their special item is the Golden Mushroom. Her artwork depicts her as having a scarlet dress and maroon vest, though in her in-game model, she has a pink dress and vest. ''Mario Kart Arcade GP 2'' While Toadette herself does not make an appearance as a playable racer in the arcade exclusive Mario Kart Arcade GP 2, she receives a notable cameo in the race course Yoshi Park 2 where large paper cut out structures of Toadette as well as Toad and Toadsworth (done in the artwork style of the Yoshi games) can be seen within the Trick House section of the course. ''Mario Kart Wii'' Toadette returns to the Mario Kart series as an unlockable character in Mario Kart Wii. Toadette becomes playable once the player has raced all thirty-two courses in Time Trials, winning 1,000 WFC races, or by playing 2,550 races. It is stated in the guide for Mario Kart Wii that Toadette was excited after getting permission from Peach to race and even stated that she is Toad's sister, though this is unconfirmed. Toadette is a small-sized racer, and she is able to use all the small-sized karts and bikes, each one being recolored white and magenta to match her personal style. Toadette is the only lightweight to have an off-road bonus. She also has a minor speed bonus, which is rivaled by that of Rosalina, Baby Peach, and the player's Mii. ''Mario Kart 8 / Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' Toadette appears as an unlockable playable character in Mario Kart 8. She is one of the heavier lightweights (she shares this trait with Toad, Koopa Troopa, Shy Guy, Lakitu, Larry, Wendy, and Isabelle), outweighing Lemmy Koopaand the babies, while still being lighter than Peach, Daisy, and Yoshi. Toadette, along with Rosalina and Wendy, appear on two out of the four 'Women of Racing Organization' posters seen around the track of N64 Royal Raceway. Toadette is the Normal Staff Ghost for Toad Harbor. She is also the only character from E3 2013 to be locked, making her the only locked character to appear on the loading screen. Mario Kart 8 Deluxe is a remastered port of Mario Kart 8 for the Nintendo Switch. It returns all characters from Mario Kart 8, including Toadette. She is now available from the start, and shares stats with only Wendy and Isabelle. She is also the 200cc Staff Ghost for N64 Toad's Turnpike. ''Mario Kart Tour'' Toadette appears in Mario Kart Tour as one of the starting playable characters, with the others being Toad and Peachette. However, if Toad or Peachette are the player's starting character instead, Toadette appears as an unlockable Super character; her special item is the Triple Mushrooms. Peachette also appears as a playable character in this game alongside Toadette. The Pink Mushmellow, a kart based on her, appears as a Gold Pass exclusive kart which could be obtained in the Paris Tour. Like all other unique characters, she has her own cup. ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Toadette appears whenever Mario discovers a new hammer upgrade or a new pair of Boots. Toadette hosts a tutorial session with Mario and explains how to use the new ability, and whenever Mario uses a new item on the first try correctly, she blushes. During her last tutorial with Mario, Toadette runs off crying knowing she will not see him for the rest of the adventure. After Punio returns to Boggly Woods, Toadette leaves a message on the notice board in Rogueportwondering where he went. If Mario attempts to fix the Happy Lucky Lottery and is caught, Lucky mentions that he had to tell Toadette she will not be able to play. He also claims that this caused her to "burst into tears". ''Mario Party series' Mario Party 6 Toadette has become a recurring character in the Mario Party series since her debut in the series in Mario Party 6. In Mario Party 6, Toadette is unlocked by paying the Star Bank thirty Power Stars. This game finalizes her clothing colors as being a pink shirt with a red vest. Mario Party Advance Toadette appears as a co-host in Mario Party Advance. She hosts Party Land alongside Toad and is the only host of Challenge Land, and also hosts Duel Dash. Mario Party 7 Toadette returns playable in Mario Party 7. Unlike the precedent, Mario Party 6, she does not need to be unlocked. In this game, Toad is her default partner and they share the same special orb, the Triple 'Shroom Orb, which allows her and Toad to roll two dice blocks for three turns. Mario Party 8 Though not a playable participant, Toadette appears as one of the Board Hosts in Mario Party DS with her own board, Toadette's Music Room. Toadsworth is going to conduct her music recital, but Hammer Bro ruins their plans by trashing Toadette's Music Room and breaking many of her instruments. Toadette has to enlist the help of Mario and the gang to counter the threat and to expel Hammer Bro. She also keeps the music stand from her would-be recital in her room afterward, along with two mysterious Metronomes that only Toadsworth knows the secrets of. Toadette also appears as a target in the minigame Hot Shots where thirty points are deducted if hit. Mario Party DS also states that after Peach heard Toadette played an inspiring music piece, she gave her a set of trumpets. Peach was touched when she discovered how happy Toadette was to receive them. Mario Party 10 Toadette makes a return in Mario Party 10, after being absent from Mario Party 9. She is an unlockable playable character, along with Spike, similar to her appearance as an unlockable character in Mario Party 6. She can be unlocked once the player buys her for 600 Party Points. She is available in any mode except amiibo Party. Mario Party: Star Rush Toadette is an unlockable playable character in Mario Party: Star Rush. When players recruit her in the Toad Scramble mode, she can make flowers bloom to release coins, having the same ability as Peach and Daisy. Her Dice Block, the Cutie Dice Block, rolls only 3's and 4's. She is unlocked once players earn enough party points to reach level 4. Toadette is the only playable character in the game to not have an amiibo, and thus cannot reap benefits from amiibo usage, including being used in Mario Shuffle. Super Mario Party Toadette reappears in Super Mario Party as a non playable character hosting the game alongside Toad. Mario and friends, including Toad and Toadette, gather around, arguing about who should be crowned "Super Star". Mario suggests that a party should be held to determine who becomes the Super Star, with Toad and Toadette agreeing to serve as judges of the competition. Toadette guards the stars on each board, which the player has to collect in order to win. Occasionally, when the player talks to her in the Party Plaza, she mentions that she should start playing for a change. Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix / Dancing Stage Mario Mix During Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix, Toadette opens a hotel by the sea in World 2-1. However, because of the chaos caused by the removal of the Music Keys from Truffle Towers, her hotel becomes twisted like a corkscrew. Mario/Luigi and Toad arrives and Toadette yells at them for turning her hotel into a corkscrew. By the request of Toadette, Mario/Luigi and Toad along with Toadette and the guests, use the power of dancing to return her hotel to its original shape. After fixing her hotel, Toadette directs Mario/Luigi and Toad to the location of where they can find the next Music Key; however, she soon becomes upset when she notices that the heroes had run-off to find the crystal while she was still speaking. Toadette makes a later cameo appearance where she can be seen waving farewell from the outskirts of her hotel to Mario/Luigi and Toad as they prepare to leave World 2 after retrieving the Music Key. Category:2015 Debuts Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Super Mario Characters